Anthony Locklear
, Shikaakwa | death_date = June 1st, 1981 | death_place = Sycamore City | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = | education = | alma_mater = Indiana Polytechnic University | occupation = | net_worth = | title = 16th State Chamberlain of the Shenandoah | term_start = November 4th, 1966 | term_end = June 1st, 1981 | succeeding = | predecessor = Wilford Mays | successor = Alvaro Odom | alongside = | party = Federalist Party Democratic Socialist (1953-1959) Communist Party (1952-1953) | religion = Shenandoah Episcopal Church | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Anthony Blackfoot Locklear (November 23rd, 1935-June 1st, 1981) was the 16th State Chamberlain of the Shenandoah, serving from November 4th, 1966 until his ritualized suicide on June 1st, 1981. Anthony Locklear lead the Shenandoah through the height of the steering the nation through the and the Invasion of Iran in 1979. During the Rhododendron Revolution, he ordered order in the city of in the Appalachia Prefecture, which lead to the deterioration of his public approval. He was staunchly , hawkish in foreign policy; even showing hostilities towards continental neighbors. Born in to William Locklear and Shelby Locklear. He dropped out of high school to fight in the but tested into Indiana Polytechnic University where he graduated with a degree in . He became involved in the during his senior year, being elected as a on the . He was a member of the Federalist Party, representing the Shikaakwa Prefecture in the Federal Council, serving in the position for one term before running in the 1966 chamberlain election, which he won in a landslide victory, acquiring nearly 59% of the national vote. In 1961, he initiated martial law in Cuba; putting down communist unrest and killing . Lockelar increased Shenandoan military presence in , fully committing in 1969 with nearly 643,000 active servicemen. Critics claim he supported the and allowed for the armed forces to enact brutal force on North Vietnam. In 1971 he visited , and controversially fired a 'ceremonial' artillery cannon. He refused to attend the , and petitioned the Kingdom of Sierra to continue the invasion but failed. He supported the in segregated prefectures and through his policy known as the , bolstered the economy. Through the Nvdo Missions, Shenandoah was able to land the first man on the . The in 1979, along with the pushed Locklear to launch the Invasion of Iran in the offset of the . Along with increased involvement in , his public approval greatly deteriorated. Students at the University of Kanawha demonstrated in mass, engulfing the city; in which Locklear responded with enforcing martial law with the , locking the city off from the rest of the nation. Along with a his administration actively distorted the events to the general public. Sierran correspondent, Francis Hoang was discovered to be have been killed after joining a crowd of protesters. Along with the release of footage and the discovery of Hoang's death, the incident pushed Sierran-Shenandoah relations to a boiling point. The Conference of American States collectively called for his resignation, with several leaders privately petitioning Onacona to dismiss him. Before the Paramount Chief could submit the documents to the National Diet, Lockelar committed a in front of his military entourage beneath the . In his he stated he was unable to handle the dishonor he had brought to the Paramount Chief and the nation. Biography Early life Korea Education Political carer 1966 election 1970 election 1974 election 1978 election Suicide Category:Shenandoah